High technology manufacturing processes now make it possible to assemble products with very close mechanical tolerances. Such precision is even possible with mass-produced items such as automobiles. In some cases, these high tolerances make repair and maintenance work on such vehicles increasingly demanding. For example, in terms of masking a vehicle for painting subsequent to repair work, such tight interfaces may render sharp, professional looking transitions difficult to achieve.
With older style rubber moldings, as might be found around vehicle windows, and so forth, the dimensions of the materials used, plus the relatively loose associated tolerances resulted in a straightforward application of masking materials such as masking tape. With these older raised-type moldings, masking tape could be readily applied to the larger surfaces involved, or easily wedged between the molding and the surface of the vehicle.
However, with new flush-type moldings, such approaches are made much more challenging. First, it is difficult to mask over newer moldings, since they are flush with surrounding surfaces, therefore leaving a paint line which is only as good as the amount of time used to prepare the area. It is also quite difficult to wedge masking tape under such flush-style moldings due to the exacting tolerances and the stickiness of the tape. Typically, by the time an individual pries apart the molding, the tape is already adhering to the wrong surface, which can lead to further problems, including physical damage to the molding or surrounding surfaces.
Thus, there remains a need for a somewhat more sophisticated masking material which can be used with these flush-style moldings or between any tightly spaced surfaces. An improved masking material or tape would enable at least one edge to be inserted between precisely matched articles, while remaining flexible enough to be folded over so as to provide adequate masking. At the same time, a solution should not be too complex or difficult to manufacture, as such masking materials must be easy to use and inexpensive to produce, as they are generally throw-away items.